gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mama, I'm A Big Girl Now
Mama, I'm A Big Girl Now is a Broadway song from the musical Hairspray. It was sung by Bella James, James Holland, Hallie Grace, Honey Berry, Rose Mitchell and India Wilson in the school musical performance in the episode (It's) Hairspray. Lyrics PRUDY Don't contradict me! VELMA Don't disobey me! EDNA Don't even think about going to that audition. TRACY, PENNY & AMBER Please! MOMS No! 3 GIRLS Mother!!!! MOMS Stop! PENNY Stop telling me what to do MOMS Don't! AMBER Don't treat me like a child of two MOMS No! TRACY I know that you want what's best MOMS Please! TRACY But mother, please, GIRLS Give it a rest!!! ALL Stop! Don't! No! Please! Stop! Don't! No! Please! Stop! Don't! No! Please! Mama. I'm a big girl now! TRACY Once upon a time when i was just a kid You never let me do just what the older kids did But lose that laundry list of what you won't allow GIRLS 'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now AMBER Once upon a time i used to play with toys But now i'd rather play around with teenage boys So, if i get a hickey, please don't have a cow GIRLS 'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now PENNY Ma, i gotta tell you that without a doubt I get my best dancing lessons from you You're the one who taught me how to "twist and shout" Because you shout non-stop And you're so twisted too! Wo -oh -oh -oh -oh TRACY Once i used to fidget 'Cause i just sat home AMBER But now i'm just like Gidget And i gotta get to rome! PENNY So say, arrivederci! TRACY Toodle-loo! AMBER And ciao! GIRLS 'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now ALL Stop! Don't! No! Please! Stop! Don't! No! Please! Stop! Don't! No! Please! GIRLS Mama, i'm a big girl now (hey mama, say mama) TRACY Once upon a time i was a shy young thing Could barely walk and talk so much as dance and sing But let me hit that stage, i wanna take my bow GIRLS 'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now AMBER Wo - oh - oh - oh - oh Once upon a time i used to dress up 'ken' But now that i'm a woman, i like bigger men And i don't need a barbie doll to show me how GIRLS 'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now GIRLS Ma, you always taught me What was right from wrong And now i iust wanna give it a try Mama, i've been in the nest for far too long So please give a push and mama watch me fly AMBER Watch me fly GIRLS Hey, mama, say mama PENNY Someday i will meet a man You won't condemn AMBER And we will have some kids And you can torture them TRACY But let me be a star Before i take that vow GIRLS 'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now PENNY Oh - Oh - Oh GIRLS Mama, i'm a big girl now AMBER Hey - Hey - Hey GIRLS Mama, i'm a big girl AMBER Ooh, such a big, big girl! GIRLS I'm a big girl now ALL Stop! Don't! No! Please! Stop! Don't! No! Please! Stop! Don't! N0! please! GIRLS Mama, i'm a big girl now!!! Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung in the Auditorium Category:Songs Sung by Bella James Category:Songs Sung by James Holland Category:Songs Sung by India Wilson Category:Songs Sung by Rose Mitchell Category:Songs Sung by Honey Berry Category:Songs Sung by Hallie Grace